This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The study hopes that starting aggressive therapy within 6 months after the symptoms of polyarticular juvenile idiopathic arthritis starts will be more effective than current treatment in achieving inactive disease by 6 months and clinical remission by 12 months. Treatment group A will receive methotrexate placebo Enbrel and placebo prednisolone. Treatment group B will receive methotrexate, Enbrel and Prednisolone.